This invention relates to an arrangement wherein the heat produced in the pressurized fluid while operating a hydraulic apparatus associated with the motor vehicle, especially a motor vehicle for use such as in agriculture or earth moving, is utilized for heating the service cabin of the motor vehicle through a heat exchanger.
German Offenlegungsshrift No. 25 39 565 discloses a motor vehicle which is hydraulically steered and which has a work implement articulated to the vehicle which contains a driver's (service) cabin. The principle elements of a hydraulic apparatus, provided for operating the work implement, are located on the vehicle so that the heat produced in the pressurized fluid during the operation of such apparatus can be utilized to heat the driver's cabin. This is effected by feeding the pressurized fluid, which is heated during operation of the hydraulic apparatus and the hydraulic steering gear, through a heat exchanger when required for heating the service cabin. However, when the hydraulic apparatus is not in operation, as when the motor vehicle is traveling along a highway, only the pressurized fluid heated during operation of the hydraulic steering gear is available for heating the service cabin. This moderate amount of heated pressurized fluid may, therefore, be insufficient for adequately heating the driver's cabin especially during severely cold outdoor temperatures.